


Wedding Day

by murmuresdevanille



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmuresdevanille/pseuds/murmuresdevanille
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri's wedding where Phichit and Chris are best men and their fellow skaters are guests. What could possibly go wrong, right?The Viktuuri wedding fic that everyone has already written, but rewritten again.





	1. Phichit Chulanont, Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> Phichit is a piece of crap sometimes.

Prologue:

 

“So.” Phichit Chulanont swiped a fry from Yuuri's plate, nibbled it for a few seconds, and then looked up at Viktor and Yuuri, the latter of whom was irked that, between Phichit and Viktor, three quarters of his fries had been kidnapped and digested. “Since Yuuri didn't win gold, does that mean no wedding?”

The Grand Prix finalists, minus JJ, had gathered the day after the exhibition at a local cafe. There were still a few hours left before they had to fly back home, and it was a good chance to catch up with each other. The late December sunlight poured in through the window, causing the matching rings on the happy couple’s fingers to glisten. Phichit, of course, had noticed right away.

“Oh no, there'll be a wedding,” Viktor promised. “Yuuri's definitely winning gold at Worlds; we'll get married then,” he reassured the table with a smug smile, flipping his bangs off of his face with his left hand, while holding Yuuri’s hand with his right - the perfect way to show off their rings. 

Yurio gagged. “You two are fucking disgusting,” he spat. “Just get married and stop talking about it already.” 

“Viktor!” Yuuri blushed, ignoring Yurio. “You might still win gold,” he said shyly.

Otabek patted Yurio's back as the Russian prodigy coughed out his food. “Shut  _ UP, oh my GOD!”  _ He choked out. Everyone there knew Yuuri Katsuki was not as innocent as he appeared to be at that moment.

“Maybe I'll lose Worlds on purpose just so you two will get married, retire, and stay out of my freaking life,” Yurio muttered, swiping a handful of Yuuri's fries, much to Yuuri's exasperation.

“What is this, everyone help yourself to Yuuri’s food day?” He whined.

“You're fat, shut up, pig,” Yurio replied, taking another handful.

Yuuri stared at the lone, pitiful, soggy fry left on his plate. He glared at Chris and Otabek. “Either of you guys gonna take  _ that _ one, too?”

Otabek shook his head. Chris smiled. “No thanks, I like the hard ones. Floppy fries don’t interest me.”

Yurio choked. Again. Otabek patted his friend again as Russia’s Ice Tiger cursed under his breath. Phichit swore he heard the words “need to bleach my ears,” but he decided now was not the time to bring it up.

“So what if you don’t win gold at Worlds, Yuuri? Will you still get married in April?” Phichit reached across the table, picking up the final fry from Yuuri’s plate. Yuuri glared at him as he munched it down and licked the salt off his fingers.

“I mean, I want to go through another skating season with Viktor first,” Yuuri shrugged.

Phichit was dismayed. “Okay, but when are you getting married? I want to be an uncle, Yuuri! Hurry up and give me nieces and nephews!”

This time, it was Yuuri’s turn to choke on his drink. “You want  _ what _ ?! Phichit! We’re not even related! And Viktor and I are NOT having kids!”

Phichit shrugged. “Not at the rate you two are going! You’ll be old and wrinkly before you get married! Just hurry up so Uncle Phichit can spoil his nieces and nephews!”

The Thai skater triumphantly noticed how Viktor blanched at the words “old and wrinkly.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered with a strained smile. “Let’s get married soon, okay?”

“Haaaaaah?” Yuuri exclaimed. “Aren’t you the one who keeps saying ‘We’re not getting married until Yuuri wins gold?’”

Viktor patted his bald spot self-consciously.  “Well. Please win gold soon.”

 

Prologue, the second:

 

To be honest, Phichit was surprised Yuuri had competed at Europeans instead of at Four Continents. Then again, Yuuri did move to Russia to train under Viktor, who was in St. Petersburg training under Yakov, however that worked. He was even more surprised that Yuuri, Viktor, and Yurio had all managed to place in Russian nationals and go on to Europeans, and even  _ more _ surprised that when he woke up at 9:00 and checked his SNS, he found out that  _ Yuuri won gold at Europeans _ .

He decided to send Yuuri a quick text.

 

**Phichit: Yuuri, congratulations~!**

**Phichit** :  **You know what this means, right?**

**Yuuri: Thnx Phichit**

**Yuuri: ?????**

**Phichit: So you’re getting married? [Love] [Love] [Love] [Love]**

**Yuuri: Phichit…**

**Phichit: When? Where? I’m your best man, right?? Are my hamsters invited? GDI, you gotta lmk!!!!!!**

**Phichit: Wait I’mma FaceTime you**

**[Yuuri is typing…]**

 

A very grumpy Yuuri Katsuki answered Phichit’s FaceTime call. “I was just about to say not to FaceTime me,” he sighed.

“Sorry, Yuuri, but this is important! As your  _ best friend _ , I demand to know all the details of your wedding!”

“Phichit, it’s 3:30 in the morning, and Viktor is asleep,” Yuuri hissed. Phichit could hear Viktor mumbling in his sleep in the background.

“You’re up, though, Yuuri,” Phichit pointed out.

“I couldn’t sleep. So much has been happening, and then when Viktor heard I won gold…” he trailed off, his eyes dreamy, reminiscing on the day that had just passed. “He kissed my gold medal,” Yuuri whispered. “And then he kissed me and proposed.... In front of all those people, can you believe it?” His tone was hushed, his expression shining despite the late hour in the Czech Republic where Yuuri and Viktor were staying during Europeans.

Phichit smiled. “Congratulations, Yuuri!” Yuuri deserved as much. The look in his eyes… Phichit had never seen Yuuri so happy back when they roomed in Detroit.

“Thanks, Phichit…”

“Go to sleep,” the Thai figure skater commanded. “I’ll call back when you’re both awake! I want to know everything!”

Prologue, the third:

 

Phichit wasn’t kidding when he said he’d call back when they were both awake. Of course, Yuuri did not understand why it had to be 7:30 in the morning when he called. Viktor was happily awake, having slept through the night, but Yuuri, who had just managed to drift off at 6:15, yanked Viktor’s pillow and used it to cover his head. It was too early to be dealing with Phichit and Viktor chattering like little kids the day of a school field trip.

Of course, Viktor, being the little shi-, that is to say, excitable fiance, that he was, grabbed the pillow right back and bounced on the bed. “Yuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiii,” he sang. “Phichit’s asking about our wedding plans, sleepyhead! C’mon, he’s  _ your _ best man, after all.”

“I never said that,” Yuuri mumbled into his pillow.

“Yuuri, I am  _ hurt _ !” Phichit gasped. “After all we’ve been through? I’m not your best man?” His voice cracked. “Oh, the  _ betrayal _ ! The  _ despair _ !”

“If I say you’re my best man, will you shut up?”

“Yes! :)”

“You’re my best man, now Phichit, please.”

Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. “Yuuri! Get up! We have to start planning the wedding! You won gold, and you said yes, so take some responsibility! Gosh, don’t make  _ me _ start being the responsible one!”

Yuuri groaned, but he shifted so that he could at least see Phichit’s blurry image on his phone when he cracked his eyelids open wearily.

“What do you want?” He asked grouchily.

Yuuri couldn’t even see Phichit, but he could feel the little shi - that is to say, newly named best man, grinning.

“Tell me everything! Like, what are you guys planning? Big wedding? Small one? Where? When?”

“Huge wedding, half of St. Petersburg will be there!” Viktor exclaimed, at the same moment Yuuri replied, “Probably something small just with close friends and family.”

The couple looked at each other, surprised.

“Ooookay…” Phichit noticed the shock in the air. “What about location?”

“Hasetu’s beach,” Viktor said dreamily while Yuuri replied “St. Petersburg rink.”

Again, a look of shock was exchanged between the couple.

Although Yuuri still couldn’t see Phichit’s face that well, he knew Phichit was looking back and forth between him and Viktor. All three men had the same thought:  _ This wedding is going to take a lot of planning _ .


	2. Who Invited Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wore the undercut better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: They speak Russian in Kazakhstan.

Chapter, the first: Who Invited  _ Him _ ?

 

Otabek Altin was nervous. He knew English, of course, so communicating with other skaters was not a problem. He knew Kazakh and Russian, clearly, since they were his home languages. And he knew Arabic because his religion asked it of him, which he didn’t mind. But Japanese was nowhere to be found in his repertoire of languages. He hoped Yuri wouldn’t mind translating for him.

His flight departed from Almaty earlier on that early April day, and he was now waiting at the Moscow airport. There was still a little time before he was supposed to board, and Yuri and he were on same flight. He wondered where his friend was.

“Beka!” he heard a familiar voice call out. Turning, he saw Yuri Plisetsky running toward him, leopard print suitcase in hand, his long blond hair flopping about.

“ _ Privet _ , Yuri,” he greeted his friend with a neutral expression, but truth be told, he really was excited to see the Russian boy.

“Yo!” Yuri replied. “I hope you found your way okay! We were supposed to get here earlier, but Grandpa had to pack snacks.” He rolled his eyes before grinning and leaning in to whisper, “He made us pirozhkis for the flight, but don’t let anyone know!”

“Yuratchka!” his grandfather scolded. “Don’t go spilling my secrets all that easily, now,” he laughed in his gruff voice.

Otabek nodded. “I won’t tell a soul,” he answered in all seriousness.

“Eh?” Yuri punched Otabek’s arm lightly. “It was a joke, Beka, don’t worry so much.”

Yuri’s grandfather made a face that Otabek couldn’t quite decipher. He looked pleased about something. Maybe it was the way Yuri was acting? Otabek saw himself that Yuri was quite different around him. He smiled a lot more. It was nice, though. He liked this side of Yuri, too, he decided.

The flight was actually quite pleasant. Yuri and his grandfather were inviting, the air hostess gave him a bag of peanuts, and he even got to listen to some of Yuri’s favorite music. Otabek’s nerves about the wedding were just starting to dissipate, when Yuri commented, “You know Beka, your Russian is really good!”

Otabek was reminded right then that his Japanese was really  _ not _ good. “Thanks,” he replied stoically.

“Where did you learn it?” the ice tiger continued.

“Russian is one of Kazakhstan’s national languages.” That always seemed to surprise people, but luckily, Yuri just nodded excitedly.

“That’s awesome! Now we can talk in Russian, too,” he said happily, stretching his legs out by placing his feet on top of the seat in front of him.

“Actually, Yuri, I wanted to ask,” Otabek cleared his throat. “My Japanese is lacking, and I don’t want to burden anyone, but,”

“Do you need me to translate?” Yuri looked at his friend. Otabek nodded. Yuri shrugged. “Sure. My Japanese isn’t great either, but we could probably just ask the pig or that asshole Viktor to translate if anything goes wrong. Most of them speak English, anyway.”

Otabek breathed a sigh of relief, enjoying the rest of the flight.

It turned out he had nothing to worry about. Japanese Yuri’s family was quite nice, and Yuri Plisetsky took him around Hasetsu. The two even bought matching tiger sweatshirts. And Yuri was right, many of the residents, including the workers at Ice Castle Hasetsu, spoke English. He also recognized the two women from the Grand Prix Final, who turned out to be Japanese Yuri’s sister and ballet teacher. Although Otabek had been extremely nervous for the wedding because he did not know anything about Japanese culture, he felt less and less nervous with each day he spent in Hasetsu with both Yuris, Viktor, Yuri’s grandfather, and Japanese Yuri’s family and friends.

Everything was going great, and everyone was getting along well despite the fact that Otabek and Yuri had shown up two weeks early. (Apparently Yuri had to give a speech at the wedding, so they had to be there earlier to prepare.)

Well, everything was going great until the day another young man with an undercut showed up with his pregnant fiancee.

“You’re kidding,” Yuri spat when Japanese Yuri’s parents ushered them in.

“Long time no see, Yuri,” the young man winked. He looked around the room. “Otabek! You’re here, too? Wow!”

Otabek stared at him, expressionless.

Viktor, who had gone to the back room to call the florist, emerged with Makkachin under his arm. A look of confusion crossed his face as he registered the new guests. “I’m sorry, but you must have the wrong room. This hallway is reserved for wedding guests only.” He smiled politely, that smile that Otabek now knew to be fake thanks to Yuri’s teachings.

“Oh, but I am a wedding guest,” the man replied, as his fiancee took out the wedding invitation to show Viktor. “Remember? JJ Leroy? I competed against Yuuri at last year’s GPF? Bronze medalist?”

Viktor smiled broadly. “Nope, don’t recall!”

JJ laughed obnoxiously and took a seat at the table next to Otabek, his fiancee seated on his other side. He patted her belly and kissed her cheek. “So. How’s everyone doing?” he asked, only to be ignored.

Otabek was displeased.

Under his breath, Yuri bitterly asked, “who the  _ fuck _ invited  _ him _ ? I will personally murder them with my skates and feed their entrails to my cat.”

Otabek was not a believer in violence, but for once, he was inclined to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters in this fic are shorter than my usual stories, whoops. Please bear with me, I'm sorry about this mess of a fic.
> 
> Translation notes:  
> "Privet" - hello/hi

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rushed chapter! The next chapters will be better!


End file.
